Le Viking de ton coeur
by Jarl Lili
Summary: OS. Gueulfor emmène les jeunes recrues en forêt pour un exercice sur le travail d'équipe. Manque de chance pour Astrid, Harold est désigné pour être son partenaire. La coopération échouera t-elle même s'ils se retrouvent coincés sous terre ? Harold arrivera-t-il à lui prouver qu'il n'est pas un boulet et qu'il peut les faire sortir de cette situation ?


**_Salut à tous ! :D voila un OS sur du Hiccstrid qui j'espère vous plaira beaucoup! :) N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! bonne lecture ! :)_**

* * *

 **Le Viking de ton coeur**

Aujourd'hui, Gueulfor emmenait les jeunes recrues en forêt pour un nouvel exercice. Sans rien prendre d'autre que leurs armes, ils le suivait sans rien savoir de plus au programme du jour. Comme d'habitude, toute la bande piaillait et riait entre eux et Harold suivait derrière, tout seul. Il désespérait de ne pas faire partie de leur groupe et qu'Astrid ne le remarque toujours pas comme il le souhaitait.

\- Je me demande ce qu'on va faire... se demandait avec curiosité Varek

\- Peut être un exercice d'infiltration dans une tanière de dragons sauvages ? suggérait Kognedur

\- Ou un concours pour en attraper un ? suggérait à son tour son frère

\- Pour en attraper, faudrait un appât. Soulignait Astrid

\- On a ce qu'il faut. Harold est la. ricanait Rustik

Les autres riaient ouvertement puis s'arrêtaient après que Gueulfor ait réclamé le silence. Harold avait tout entendu et soupirait tristement d'être traité ainsi. Ça durait depuis l'enfance... ça n'allait donc jamais s'arrêtait ?

 _\- Juste une chance d'être l'un des leurs ... une seule... ce n'est pourtant pas la lune que je demande !_ pensait-il avec rage

Après une bonne demi-heure de marche dans la neige, le groupe était enfin arrivé dans une simple petite clairière au milieu des bois, sans rien de spécial aux alentours.

\- Euh... Gueulfor ? qu'est-ce qu'on vient faire ici ? s'étonnait Rustik

\- Leçon du jour : travaille en équipe en milieu forestier. Un Viking doit être capable de faire face à n'importe quelle situation.

\- Travaille en équipe ? cool ! souriait Kranedur

\- Ouais ça va être marrant ! souriait sa sœur

\- Bien. Voilà le tableau. Par équipe de deux, vous allez devoir établir un camp d'urgence. Mais avant tout, vous devez coopérer pour réussir à trouver rapidement tout le matériel indiqué sur ces listes que voici. Expliquait-il en montrant des bouts de papier

\- Woh génial ! s'exclamaient de nouveau les jumeaux

\- La première équipe qui terminera les recherches et qui aura construit le plus efficacement son camp remportera...

\- Oh ? Qu'est-ce que c'est? qu'est-ce qu'on gagne Gueulfor ? s'impatientait Varek avec un immense sourire

\- Je vais pas vous le dire. Et puis ça vous motivera pour les recherches.

\- Ouais si ça se trouve, c'est un truc complètement naze !

\- Ça vaudra le coup croit moi ! héhéhé. Alors pour les équipes...

\- On se met ensemble ! s'exclamaient les jumeaux

\- Non, non, non. c'est moi qui choisit qui va avec qui histoire de changer vos habitudes.

Harold sentait comme un nœud dans son estomac. Avec qui il allait faire équipe ? le seul avec qui ça irait, se serait encore Varek.

\- Notre camp est au nord. Varek et Kognedur, vous partez à l'ouest, Rustik et Kranedur à l'est... et Harold et Astrid, vous partez au sud.

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamait cette dernière avec des yeux ronds

\- Euh... bafouillait Harold

Il était content d'être avec Astrid pour cet exercice, mais en même temps il en avait peur. Et la réaction de la jeune viking n'arrangeait pas sa crainte.

\- Tu veux changer de partenaire ? je me porte volontaire Astrid. Je vaux bien mieux que lui. proposait Rustik avec prétention

En se rapprochant trop d'elle, Astrid l'envoyait balader avec un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Assez fort pour le faire gémir.

\- Même pas en rêve crétin ! Gueulfor ! je veux...

\- Discute pas Astrid. Vous y aller tous les deux, point barre ! maintenant, prenez vos listes et fichez le camp ! vous avez une heure ! aller, C'EST PARTI ! criait-il pour donner le départ

Le départ était donné et les deux autres équipes se hâtaient de partir calmement vers leur zone de recherche. Sauf les jumeaux puisqu'ils se battaient pour avoir la carte. Astrid adressait un regard meurtrier à Harold avant de partir pour le sud du camp. Harold suivait le mouvement avec appréhension. La blonde marchait droit devant, furax, les yeux fixés sur la liste. Harold réfléchissait à un moyen d'engager la conversation. C'était aussi l'occasion pour lui de montrer ce qu'il valait. Il voulait que ça se passe bien avec elle. Il n'aurait pas deux fois cette chance.

\- Bon bah... la, ce n'est rien qu'entre toi et moi Astrid. Et euh... t'en fait pas, on va assurer tous les deux pour...

Astrid avait cessé d'avancer. Elle se tournait vers Harold, les lèvres pincées, le regard sévère et sa main était resserrée sur le manche de sa hache. Visiblement, elle ne partageait pas du tout son point de vue. Elle l'attrapait brutalement par le col et le plaquait contre l'arbre le plus proche. Harold avalait discrètement sa salive, craignant la suite.

\- Écoute-moi bien Harold. Gueulfor m'a imposé ta présence, mais en aucun cas, j'ai bien dit AUCUN, on ne fait équipe. Tu ne ferais que me ralentir et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'un boulet comme toi pour réussir cette mission !

\- Mais Gueulfor a dit...

\- Je me moque de ce qu'il a dit ! C'est moi qui ai la liste donc c'est moi qui commande ! et de toute manière, il ne verra pas la différence. Alors tu me suis, tu dis plus rien, et tu évites de chercher les ennuis. Pigé ?

\- Euh... pigé...

\- Parfait.

Elle lâchait prise et reprenait la route. Harold se massait le cou en soupirant. Il était désespéré de l'attitude d'Astrid envers lui. c'était mal parti pour lui prouver quoi que ce soit.

Depuis une demi-heure, les recherches se poursuivaient dans le silence le plus total. Harold avait pourtant refait plusieurs tentatives de dialogue en posant des questions ou en essayant de complimenter Astrid sur ses compétences, mais cette dernière le rappelait toujours à l'ordre pour qu'il se taise, usant de sa hache comme outil de menace.

Astrid avait donc trouvé tout ce qu'il y avait sur la liste. Des pierres pour faire du feu, un tas de petit bois facilement inflammable et des baies sauvages. Avec la neige au sol, c'était moins facile mais la guerrière savait où chercher. Elle devait encore trouver des branches épaisses pour construire un abri. Les bras chargés et agacé, elle marchait vers le nord et ignorait en même temps les propositions d'Harold pour l'aider à porter ses trouvailles.

\- S'il te plaît Astrid, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- T'est sourd ou quoi ?! je t'ai dit de ne rien dire et de me laisser tranquille !

\- Mais tu ne vas pas tout porter toute seule quand même !

\- T'insinue quoi là ? que je ne suis pas assez forte ?! qu'une fille peut pas porter autant de chose qu'un homme et assurer seule une mission ?!

\- Tu n'es pas seule ! je suis la moi !

\- Oh je vois bien que tu es là. Et je l'entends aussi ! depuis qu'on est parti, tu me casse les oreilles avec tes questions, tes compliments et tes tentatives minable pour que je t'adresse la parole !

\- Astrid...

\- Retient bien ça une fois pour toute Harold. T'est un boulet d ! personne ne veut être avec toi et personne n'a la moindre envie de te parler ! on n'a rien à te dire ! ça ne nous rapporterait rien ! et cette mission en est la preuve entière !

\- Je...

\- Et si tu crois que tes compliments vont m'attendrir, tu te goures ! jamais je ne ressentirait de l'affection ou de l'amour pour toi ! aucune femme sur cette terre ne voudra de toi, à moins qu'elle soit aussi bête et repoussante que toi !

Harold ne répondait même pas. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'il pouvait être autant méprisé des autres, et surtout d'elle. Il admettait qu'il était maladroit et que les catastrophes s'enchaînaient dès qu'il mettait les pieds dehors, mais il était quand même intelligent et doué pour l'art de la forge! Pourquoi personne ne semblait le voir ? Fallait-il être à tout prix un Viking féroce et doué au combat pour être respecté des siens ? et pour le reste... ça le blessait tout autant. Elle le trouvait à ce point si repoussant ? il y avait pire au village, mais de la à lui dire qu'aucune femme ne voudrait de lui...

Astrid continuait d'avancer et d'un seul coup, sans qu'elle ou Harold puisse le prévoir, elle s'enfonçait dans un trou assez profond. Elle avait juste eu le temps de s'accrocher aux rebords, laissant sa hache et ses trouvailles tomber au fond du trou.

\- ASTRID !

D'instinct, il se ruait vers le trou et s'affalait par terre pour saisir la main d'Astrid. Cette dernière était légèrement paniquée par la situation mais n'avait pas repoussé la main d'Harold, ni refusé son aide. Ils échangeaient un simple regard de confiance, puis elle essayait de grimper avec son aide. Elle était presque tirée d'affaire, mais par malchance, Harold perdait l'équilibre et tous deux glissaient le long du tunnel pour arriver dans une mini-caverne souterraine.

La chute était dure. Les dents serrées et le corps simplement endoloris, Harold s'en sortait pas trop mal. En se relevant, il reprenait son souffle et regardait tout autour de lui. À part l'entrée, il n'y avait pas d'autres tunnels. C'était juste un simple trou.

Il entendait alors Astrid gémir en se tenant le bras droit. Il comprenait qu'elle avait eu moins de chances que lui. Elle avait dû se fouler le poignet, ou pire, se le casser. Elle tentait alors de s'asseoir, mais en la voyant souffrir, Harold s'approchait d'elle pour l'aider. Mais cette fois, elle le repousser. Sur son visage, il pouvait voir à quel point elle était vraiment furieuse.

\- Lâche- moi !

\- Astrid, je... je veux juste t'aider !

\- M'aider ? m'aidez ?! juste un instant, j'ai voulu te faire confiance et te laisser me venir en aide! et regarde le résultat ! on est coincé et j'ai... aie... le poignet cassé...

\- Je... désolé.

\- Tu peux l'être, espèce de crétin ! tss... quand les gens disent que t'est un boulet, ce n'est vraiment pas pour rien ! maudit soit Gueulfor. non mais quelle idée il a eu de me coller avec toi ?! j'aurais préféré être seule tiens ! et non pas avec le plus idiot et le plus inutile boulet que le monde ai jamais...

\- JE NE SUIS PAS UN BOULET ! s'exclamait-il à bout de nerfs

Astrid s'était tu et le regardait totalement surprise. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu hausser la voix, ni exprimer autant de colère dans le regard. Harold réalisé qu'il avait laissé sa colère sortir et il n'aimait pas ça. Ce n'était pas lui. S'il voulait réussir à lui prouver qu'on pouvait lui faire confiance, ce serait pas de cette manière.

\- Écoute. Je sais que je suis maladroit. Tout a l'heure, c'était encore le fruit de ma maladresse. mais je peux te promettre que je nous ferais sortir d'ici, même si tu ne m'en crois pas capable. Je suis le fils du chef. Et mon devoir est de faire en sorte que mon peuple puisse compter sur moi. Et pour commencer, on va s'occuper de ton poignet.

Astrid était perplexe. jamais elle ne l'avait vu aussi sérieux ni aussi déterminé à faire ses preuves. Il dégageait une aura de confiance, mais elle restait assez sceptique. Après tout, c'était de sa faute à lui s'ils étaient coincés. Harold s'agenouillait alors prêt d'elle et tendait les mains vers son bras pour l'examiner délicatement. Elle avait toujours le regard sévère, mais elle le perdait bien vite en ressentant de la douleur.

\- Hum... tu t'es juste foulé le poignet. Par chance, il n'a pas l'air cassé.

Elle hochait silencieusement la tête. Il remarquait aussi qu'elle avait la peau fraîche. L'air ambiant était en effet assez froid et vu l'état d'Astrid, ça ne l'aiderait pas à s'en remettre si elle prenait froid. Cherchant vite une idée, il voyait sur le sol tout le matériel et les baies qu'elle avait trouvé.

\- Ne bouge pas. Garde tes forces. Lui disait-il en se relevant

\- Je...

\- C'est un ordre Astrid. Ajoutait-il fermement

Voilà qu'il lui donnait des ordres maintenant. Elle aurait décidément tout vu ! avec une légère mine boudeuse, elle restait sagement assise et regardait Harold ramasser le bois, les pierres et les baies. Juste devant ses yeux, il allumait le petit tas de bois. Astrid fixait non pas le feu, mais le regard du jeune Viking. L'éclat que ses yeux dégagés... il était tellement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait... s'en était captivant. Une étincelle s'échappait enfin des pierres pour venir embraser le bois. Progressivement, une douce lueur et chaleur commençait à s'étendre partout. Ravie, elle voulait rapprocher ses mains du feu, mais son bras la faisait souffrir.

\- Il faudrait éviter de bouger ton bras... du moins en attendant que la douleur passe.

\- On n'a rien pour mettre mon bras en écharpe, Harold. aie... grimaçait-elle

\- Si.

L'idée qu'il avait eu le faisait rougir, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Elle avait besoin d'aide, alors autant se lancer. il se relevait, tourner le dos à Astrid et enlevait d'abord sa veste en fourrure avant d'enlever sa tunique. au contact de l'air frais, il sentait un frisson parcourir tout son échine dorsale et ses joues devenir brûlantes. Jamais il n'aurait cru un jour devoir faire ça pour elle! Si ça aurait été dans de meilleures circonstances, oui, mais là, c'était impensable.

\- Hé ! qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?! s'étonnait Astrid en le regardant avec des yeux surpris

\- Tu as besoin d'une écharpe. Et ma tunique fera l'affaire.

\- Mais...

\- Discute pas. Tu n'as pas le choix de toute façon.

Aucune hésitation ne résonnait dans le son de sa voix. Il était sur de lui et se comporter comme un homme. C'était surprenant pour elle. Mais malgré son mépris, elle l'avait quand même regardé ôté ses vêtements et n'avait pu s'empêcher de voir que malgré sa faible corpulence, il n'était pas déplaisant à regarder. Et avec la lueur du feu, c'était pire. Elle se sentait légèrement rougir, mais le feu de ses joues augmentait encore plus quand elle le voyait se tourner vers elle, complètement torse nu.

Harold attachait donc sa tunique autour du cou d'Astrid et passait délicatement son bras dedans. Elle le laissait faire et ne disait plus rien. Elle avait la gorge serrer car elle ressentait quelque chose d'étrange à son égard. Mais quoi ? qu'est-ce que c'était ? elle ne connaissait rien à ce sentiment.

\- Voilà. Ça devrait aller.

\- Merci.

Sa voix était plus douce. C'était plus agréable pour lui d'entendre un remerciement plutôt que des cris et des reproches.

\- De rien. souriait-il. Mange les baies, tu dois reprendre des forces.

\- D'accord.

Il se relevait pour vite remettre sa tunique. Devant Astrid, il voulait paraître fort et invulnérable au froid. Mais une fois le dos tourné, il laissait son visage exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il était gelé le pauvre !

Pour oublier le froid, il continuait de réfléchir à une solution pour sortir d'ici. Il remarquait alors qu'une des parois de la caverne était recouverte de vieille racine épaisse et solide. Alternant son regard entre le mur et la hache d'Astrid, il inspirait profondément et s'emparait de la hache sous le regard intrigué de sa propriétaire.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu compte faire ?

\- Faire un mur d'escalade avec des morceaux de racines jusqu'à la sortie.

Il donnait alors un grand coup de hache dans les racines. Mais pour retirer la hache, c'était plus dur qu'il ne le croyait. Il n'avait pas l'endurance ni la pratique nécessaire pour manier une arme de ce genre. Il faisait de son mieux pour la retirer sans trop d'efforts, mais il était déjà essoufflé. Mais pour sauver celle qu'il aimait, il était prêt à tout, quitte à dépasser ses limites. Pendant qu'il reprenait son souffle, Astrid le regarder avec inquiétude. Elle voyait bien qu'il avait du mal et qu'il faisait tout ce qui pouvait pour les sortir de là. Elle trouvait ça honorable et courageux. Mais elle savait aussi que par son manque d'entrainement, il risquerait de se blesser ou d'être très vite à bout de forces.

\- Harold ?

\- Quoi ? demandait-il essoufflé

\- Mets plus ta main droite vers le haut du manche. Et déplace pas tes mains en retirant la hache. Ça ira mieux, tu verras.

\- D'accord.

Il suivait ses conseils à la lettre et c'est vrai que ça allait beaucoup mieux, mais il se sentait quand même épuisé. Astrid continuait de le regarder, soulignant un détail qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué.

\- Tu es gaucher ?

\- Oui... pourquoi ?

\- Je ne savais pas. J'ai toujours cru que c'était parce que tu n'étais pas à l'aise avec une arme ou que tu savais pas correctement t'en servir que tu les prenais avec la main gauche...

\- Ouais... y'a... de ça aussi...

Il était en sueur et ressentait des douleurs partout dans ses bras, ses mains, ses épaules et son dos. Ses mains étaient rouges et lui brûler légèrement. Il n'avait plus tellement froid à force d'être en mouvement, mais il en pouvait déjà plus alors qu'il n'était qu'à un tiers de son plan.

\- Harold ? ça va ? s'inquiétait-elle

\- Oui... ça va... j'ai juste...pas l'habitude... mais ça va aller. Tu seras vite sorti d'ici, je te le promets...

Les racines étaient à terre et il fallait encore les couper en plusieurs bouts de bois de taille égale pour ensuite les enfoncer dans le mur à moitié enneigée. Procédant de la même manière, Harold obtenait très vite le tas de bois nécessaire à son projet. Tachant de dissimuler au mieux ses douleurs qui ne cessaient d'augmentait, il ne les comprenait malheureusement pas. Le travail à la forge devrait le rendre plus résistant a force d'avoir manœuvré pendant des années les armes et le matériel pour les réparaient. L'effort entre le forgeage et le combat devait surement être très différent. Il regrettait alors d'être maladroit. Sans ça, il saurait se battre comme les autres, et bien des choses ne seraient jamais arrivées. Il aurait surement eu la vie qu'il avait toujours souhaitée.

Le regard sévère, il s'abaissait pour ramasser le bois mais son dos lui faisait mal a chaque mouvement. Il ne devait pas faiblir, surtout qu'Astrid continuait de le regarder sans rien pouvoir faire.

 _\- Soit fort... soit fort ! fait pas la mauviette !_ se disait-il, les dents discrètement serrées

Le regard face au mur qui menait au tunnel d'entrée, il se sentait mieux. Astrid ne verrait pas ses expressions de visage face aux efforts et aux douleurs qu'il allait encore endurait. Prés de l'entrée, l'air était plus frais et Harold sentait alors son épiderme frémir au contact du froid. Comme il avait sué juste avant, il avait l'impression d'être entièrement recouvert d'eau froide. Ignorant le froid, il empoignait un morceau de bois qu'il enfonçait directement dans le mur. Par chance, la terre était facilement maniable. Testant la solidité du premier encrage, celle-ci se montrait assez concluante. Avec un sourire satisfait, il empoignait un autre morceau puis l'enfonçait un peu plus haut et plus à droite, et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à devoir lui-même grimper dessus pour enfoncer les autres.

Mais grimper et enfoncer les bouts de bois lui demandaient encore plus d'efforts qu'avec la hache. Arrivé en haut du mur, il avait les jambes et les bras qui tremblait fortement sous le coup de l'effort. À tel point qu'il n'arrivait plus à enfoncer correctement les derniers morceaux de bois. Il suait de nouveau et tremblait de froid. Mais il réussissait enfin à les enfoncer. Son plan avait marché ! Ils allaient pouvoir sortir !

Et malgré toutes ses paroles rassurantes qu'il n'avait cessé de lui dire, Astrid se doutait bien qu'il était en train de franchir ses limites physiques. Il devait à tout prix s'arrêter un instant avant de le regretter. En le voyant descendre du mur, tout tremblant et littéralement épuisé, elle en profitait pour exposer sa requête.

\- Harold, arrête s'il te plaît. ordonnait-elle inquiète

\- Non... j'ai terminé Astrid...on ... on va pouvoir sortir... d'ici... répondait-il en s'avançant vers elle pas à pas

\- Harold, t'est épuisé ! reposes-toi un instant ! on sortira quand tu seras reposé ! insistait-elle

\- Non... je... je t'ai promis que... AH !

\- HAROLD !

Ses jambes l'avaient subitement lâché. Allongé contre le sol, il n'avait pas la force de se relever. Il avait froid, il était épuisé, mais il n'avait pas envie d'abandonné. Il n'avait pas le droit. Il lui avait promis. Rassemblant toutes ses forces, il se relevait à moitié à quatre pattes avant de s'affaler à nouveau par terre.

Astrid n'avait pas envie de rester plus longtemps assise sans rien faire. Pas pour la gloire, mais il fallait qu'elle l'arrête et qu'elle lui vienne à son tour en aide. Ignorant les douleurs dans son bras, elle se relevait en grimaçant puis s'agenouiller auprès d'Harold. De son bras valide, elle le tournait sur le dos puis le rapprocher de son mieux auprès du feu. À demi-conscient, Harold essayait de se redresser mais Astrid l'en empêchait.

\- Harold. Reste allongé. Reposes-toi. ordonnait-elle fermement

\- Non Astrid... il... il faut qu'on sorte de la...

\- Si tu franchis tes limites, on n'ira pas bien loin. Alors repose-toi et réchauffes-toi un instant.

\- Je peux pas... il faut... que tu sortes d'ici... insistait-il en se redressant

\- Bon là, j'en ai marre. Grognait-elle exaspérée

Elle attrapait d'un geste sa nuque et plaquait ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes. Harold écarquillait les yeux, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle faisait ça. Malgré que c'était très agréable, même bien plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, il essayait, entre deux baisers, de lui parler afin de comprendre.

\- Astrid...

\- Chut. Murmurait-elle

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

\- Pour t'empêcher de te lever et pour te réchauffer.

\- Mais...

\- Oh, la ferme et embrasse-moi. ordonnait-elle d'une voix suave

Pas la peine de lui dire ça une seconde fois. Il en avait tant rêvé qu'il obéissait sans protester davantage. Prenant garde de ne pas faire mal à son bras, il osait portait ses mains jusqu'à son visage pour approfondir l'échange. Elle avait les lèvres si chaudes en plus...

Astrid ne faisait pas semblant en embrassant Harold. C'était à cause de ce qu'elle ressentait actuellement pour lui qu'elle l'embrassait fougueusement, qu'elle s'agrippait à lui, qu'elle collait son corps brûlant contre le torse glacé d'Harold.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harold ne se sentait plus tellement épuisé et ne ressentait presque plus de douleur. Enivré par la chaleur et le parfum d'Astrid, il avait l'impression de sentir ses forces lui revenir petit à petit. Il adorait tellement l'embrasser et la sentir contre lui, qu'il n'hésitait pas à enlacer sa taille et saisir à son tour sa nuque.

Du coin de l'oeil, Astrid voyait le feu s'éteindre progressivement. Elle interrompait le baiser pour prendre les derniers bouts de racines et les jeter dans le feu avant de se tourner de nouveau vers Harold. Elle plongeait son regard dans le sien et se contenter de le regarder. Harold faisait de même. Pour la première fois, il pouvait la regarder sans voir un sentiment de mépris dans son regard. elle demeurait silencieuse, cherchant une réponse à la question qu'elle se posait en ce moment. Harold n'aimait pas trop ce silence. Il appréhendait la suite, car il craignait que l'instant de bonheur qu'il venait de vivre ne soit plus qu'un souvenir.

\- Harold... pourquoi tu as fait tout ça ? pourquoi est tu aller jusqu'à l'épuisement total ? qu'est-ce que tu voulais à tout prix me prouver ?

\- Je te l'ai dit Astrid. Je veux que tu puisses compter sur moi en tant que futur chef.

\- Je sais ça.

\- Alors pourquoi tu me le demande ?

\- Pour savoir s'il n'y aurait pas autre chose derrière tout ça.

\- Euh... eh bien je...

\- Oui ?

Vu ce qui venait de se passer entre eux, pourquoi hésiter à lui dire la vérité sur ses vraies motivations et sur les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle? C'était peut-être finalement la chance qu'il attendait. Il ne prenait pas de profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage. Avec le plus grand sérieux, il ne la quittait pas des yeux et lui avouer la vérité sans avoir peur.

\- Je voulais que tu puisses compter sur moi en tant que chef, mais aussi sur moi. Sur la personne que je suis. Je voulais aussi te prouver que je ne suis pas un boulet, et je voulais aussi réussir à gagner ton estime et ton coeur en arrivant à te sauver la vie.

\- Mon... coeur ? Tu as donc fait tout ça... par amour pour moi ?

\- Oui. parce que je t'aime Astrid. Depuis toujours. Te perdre à cause de ma maladresse m'aurait été insupportable.

\- Harold... tu... tu m'aimes ? malgré ce dédain et tout ce que j'ai pu ressentir pour toi au cours de ces années ?

\- C'est dur à croire mais oui. tu es si incroyable Astrid. Comment je ne pouvais pas t'aimer malgré tout ça ?

\- Oh Harold... murmurait-elle perplexe, mais émue

Malgré sa force et son courage, c'était une fille sensible. Et voir quelqu'un se battre à ce point pour la sauver ne la laisser pas de marbre. Laissant une larme s'échappait de ses yeux, elle s'emparait tendrement du visage d'Harold pour lui donner un baiser avant de replonger dans son regard.

\- Harold... Je... je dois t'avouer quelque chose.

\- Hum ? quoi ?

Son coeur s'accélérait, mais pas dans le bon sens. Il n'aimait pas ça.

\- Je... je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses m'aimer malgré la relation qu'il y a eu entre nous depuis notre enfance. Je trouve ça... incroyable...

\- Euh... Astrid ? qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ? parce que je le sens mal la...

\- Ce que j'essaie de dire... c'est que je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être amoureuse. Je l'ai jamais été, mais la... à tes côtés, je découvre enfin ce que c'est et je partage tes sentiments.

\- Astrid...

\- Ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Merci... souriait-elle tendrement

Elle l'embrassait de nouveau et Harold lui rendait son baiser, totalement soulagé. Il avait enfin réussi à gagner son coeur.

\- Je suis heureux Astrid... lui murmurait-il

\- Moi aussi. Je me sens bien la... c'est fou... souriait-elle

\- En parlant de me sentir bien, je pense que ça ira pour monter. Et toi ?

\- Je pense aussi. Mon poignet me fait moins mal.

\- T'est sure ?

\- Je récupère assez vite en général. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je me foule le poignet. Tiens, tu vas pouvoir récupérer ta tunique.

\- Génial ! euh... pour ton poignet surtout, mais aussi pour ma tunique... j'ai un peu froid en fait... bafouillait-il gêné

\- T'inquiète, j'avais compris. Tiens. Riait-elle.

Elle lui tendait sa tunique chiffonné alors qu'il enlevait sa veste en fourrure. Un frisson lui parcourait le dos, mais ce n'était pas à cause du froid. C'était à cause de ce qu'il ressentait en plongeant de nouveau dans le regard d'Astrid. Elle ne l'avait pas lâché du regard non plus et avait brièvement alterné son regard entre ses yeux et son torse nu.

\- Combien de temps il nous reste avant la fin de l'exercice, déjà ? demandait-elle

\- Euh... Un quart d'heure, je pense.

Ils se regardaient calmement sans rien dire et sans bouger. À tel point qu'Harold ne terminait même pas ce qu'il était occupé de faire. Leur respiration commune était très forte, comme les battements de leur coeur. Ils avaient chaud, bien plus qu'à cause du feu. Harold ne ressentait même plus le froid.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? demandait-il avec un léger sourire

\- Je sais pas, pour... connaitre encore un peu ce nouveau bonheur qui m'était encore inconnu ce matin. Souriait-elle avec un léger rougissement

\- Mais si on sort, on pourra de nouveau le connaitre, tu sais. Souriait-il encore

\- Je sais. Mais ce ne sera pas comme maintenant. La... on est tout seul. Et personne ne sait où on est.

\- Oui. Surtout que là, ils doivent s'inquiétait et nous chercher.

\- Surement. Et vu que la forêt est vaste... ils peuvent mettre du temps à venir...

\- Ce qui nous laisse encore du temps pour... nous.

Ça les amusait mutuellement. C'était comme un petit jeu pour savoir qui craquerait en premier.

\- Mais tu sais qu'on doit vite sortir d'ici ?

\- Je sais.

\- Et que ce ne serait pas bien de notre part de les ronger d'inquiétude.

\- Je sais. Mais pour être franche... je m'en fiche complètement. Je ne veux penser qu'à moi, à nous et à ce que je ressens.

\- Tu vas rire, mais... moi aussi.

\- Je meurs d'envie de t'embrasser Harold... et de me coller encore contre toi pour te réchauffer...

\- Pareil...

\- Alors qu'est ce qu'on attend... murmurait-elle, prête à céder

\- Je n'en sais rien... murmurait-il, également prêt

Après deux secondes de silence, ils se jetaient mutuellement dans les bras de l'autre pour s'embrasser de nouveau avec fougue. Astrid était belle est bien tombée amoureuse de lui. Elle ressentait l'amour dans chaque baiser qu'elle lui donnait et Harold ressentait aussi la même chose. Il n'avait plus du tout froid, et encore moins quand Astrid collait de nouveau son corps bouillant contre le sien. Pendant tout le temps restant de l'exercice, ils avaient pensé à eux, comme ils le souhaiter.

Au moment de partir, Harold terminait de se rhabiller convenablement avec l'aide d'Astrid qui remettait bien le col de sa tunique. Avec le sourire, ils s'échangeaient encore un regard puis un autre baiser. Moins long, mais tout aussi passionné. Ils en avaient les lèvres rougies et le souffle coupé.

\- Si on finit comme ça à chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse, je pense pas qu'on risque de le faire devant les autres. Riait-il légèrement

\- Mouais. Surtout pas devant Rustik. Il serait vert de jalousie.

\- J'ai un concurrent ?

\- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Un seul viking peut gagner mon coeur, pas deux. Et je ne suis pas du tout mécontente que ce soit toi.

Elle lui donnait un baiser très doux et très furtif. Harold se sentait tellement heureux... il remerciait les dieux que tout ça ne soit pas un rêve.

\- J'adore tes baisers Astrid... Je vais m'y faire, sans doute. Souriait-il

\- Moi aussi...

\- Aller vient. sortons de là.

\- Harold. attends.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Euh... pour tout ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure sur... les femmes, ton idiotie, le fait que personne ne voudrait être avec toi et tout le reste...

\- Euh... oui ?

\- Je voulais te dire... que je suis désolée d'avoir dit ça. J'étais surtout très en colère. Mais tu as su me prouver le contraire. Tu as ton propre charme et j'ai appris à le voir. Alors je tiens à te dire... que je m'excuse Harold. Sincèrement.

\- Merci, Astrid.

Ils s'enlaçaient un court instant avant de se mettre en route vers la sortie. Comme Harold c'était en quelque sorte reposé, grimper n'était plus si dur que ça. Une fois dehors, ils adressaient un regard à leur tanière provisoire avant de se sourire et de se mettre en route vers le camp. Comme ils s'en doutaient, tous les autres étaient au camp et deux abris très différents étaient monté. Gueulfor faisait les cent pas et c'est seulement quand les autres réagissaient à l'arrivée d'Harold et Astrid, qu'il explosait de colère.

\- ENFIN ! par Thor et par Odin réuni, où vous étiez passé ?! ça fait une plombe qu'on vous attend ! vous mériteriez que je...

\- Désolé Gueulfor. Sincèrement.

\- Oui. Désolée.

\- Euh... Mouais. Bon alors ? ou vous étiez passé ? hein ? et je peux savoir pourquoi vous revenez les mains vides ?

\- Euh... c'est une longue histoire en fait.

\- Je crois que j'ai tout mon temps pour l'entendre ! aller. j'attends ! les grondaient-ils encore

Avec un léger sourire, Astrid se jetait à l'eau pour tout lui dire.

\- Alors voilà. On était parti chercher les matériaux là où tu nous avais envoyés. Mais au moment de revenir au camp, on est tombé par accident au fond d'un trou bien caché. J'étais légèrement mal en point, mais Harold s'est occupé de tout avec tout ce qu'on avait trouvé. Il nous à assurer un abri et il m'a sauvé la vie. C'est grâce à lui si je suis là.

\- Ha... Harold ? il t'a... ? eh bien. Je vois que mon exercice a porté ses fruits ! Mais vous vous doutez bien que je ne peux pas vous inclure dans le résultat de l'exercice et que j'ai déjà pris ma décision pour les vainqueurs?

\- On sait. Le but était de construire un abri ici avec ce que tu nous as demandé de ramener.

\- Mais on s'en fiche en fait. Nous avons assuré notre propre abri et respecté les points essentiels de ton exercice. Ajoutait-elle avec un regard complice

\- Ravi de l'entendre. Bien... Votre attention s'il vous plaît ! le moment est venu pour vous tous de connaitre les noms des vainqueurs !

\- Oh abrége, Gueulfor ! ne me fait pas languir et annonce fièrement que c'est moi le vainqueur !

\- Hé, petit génie ! j'ai participé aussi ! protestait Kranedur

\- Mais la majeure partie de l'abri ne serait rien sans moi mon vieux ! et puis...

\- C'est Varek et Kognedur ! bravo les jeunes ! l'interrompait le forgeron à voix haute

Rustik avait littéralement le bec cloué, sous les rires d'Astrid et les sourires amusés d'Harold. Kranedur était tout aussi surpris et dégoûté que son partenaire, alors que les vainqueurs étaient abasourdis mais joyeux.

\- On... on a gagné ?!

\- Ouais ! on est trop fort ! s'exclamait la jumelle

Ils se tapaient mutuellement dans la main en signe de victoire avec d'immense sourire collé au visage tout en sautillant de joie. Amusé, Gueulfor leur offrait à chacun un beau poignard tout neuf.

\- Woah... trop cool...

\- Un couteau tout neuf et bien tranchant ! génial !

\- Merci Gueulfor !

\- Pas de quoi ! vous avez gagné l'exercice, rien de plus normal. Bon. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais faut qu'on rentre. Et encore heureux que je n'ai pas eu besoin de retourner toute la forêt pour retrouver le reste d'entre vous !

\- Ah ! T'aurais pas mis longtemps Gueulfor! avec les jérémiades d'Harold, tu l'aurais vite retrouvé ! se marrait Rustik en avançant avec les autres en direction du village

\- Rustik. Grondait Astrid

\- « Ouiiiiiiin ! au secours ! je suis perdu ! venez vite me chercher avant que je me fasse dévorer tout cru par un dragooooon! » ajoutait-il dans une imitation lamentable d'Harold

\- Rustik ! recommençait-elle sévèrement

\- Mais quoi ? attend, tu vas pas me dire que tu prends sa défense maintenant ? tout ça parce qu'il a réussi à... à construire un abri et à te sauver la vie ?

\- Exactement. Alors si tu tiens à ta mâchoire, ferme la tout de suite. Pigé ?

Entendre et voir Astrid prendre sa défense était surprenant et si peu ordinaire, mais ça lui faisait du bien. Bien entendu, il se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours le faire et qu'il était temps qu'il se défende contre ce genre de méchanceté.

\- Tss ! si faut juste faire ça pour que tu sois douce et gentille, rien de plus simple ! la prochaine fois, tu m'auras comme partenaire. Même si je dois soudoyer Gueulfor !

\- C'est ça. Rêve. Non mais je vous jure... Soupirait-elle, les yeux au ciel

\- Mais si ma belle. Tu verras, je te construirais l'abri de tes rêves... et en cas de tempête de neige, tu seras à l'abri, en plus d'être dans mes bras pour te tenir bien chaud.

\- Oh qu'il arrête, je vais vomir. Soupirait-elle à nouveau

Harold décidait qu'il était temps d'agir et de cloué le bec à ce prétentieux.

\- Avant de pouvoir construire l'abri de ses rêves, il faudrait que tes propres abris tiennent en place, Rustik.

Les autres étaient surpris mais attentifs à la discussion. Surtout Astrid.

\- Ah ouais ? bah les miens, ils tiennent déjà en place je te ferait dire !

\- Vraiment ? ce n'est pas un bruit de bois qui s'effondre que je viens d'entendre ?

\- Hein ? que... oh non ! mon abri !

En se retournant, le petit groupe pouvait voir que l'abri de Rustik composé d'épaisse branches de bois disposés en hutte venait de s'effondré comme un château de cartes sur le sol. Tout le monde éclatait de rire, sauf Rustik qui devenait rouge de colère.

\- Te fâche pas mon vieux. Ce sera pour la prochaine fois. lui souriait Harold

\- Ah ouais ? bah t'as juste eu de la veine ! la prochaine fois, je gagnerais et je serais le sauveur d'Astrid ! et elle sera obligée d'être douce et gentille avec moi ! y'a pas de raison ! s'emportait-il

Là, c'était au tour de la blonde d'agir. Avec un sourire malicieux, elle tournait son regard vers le brun en furie.

\- Je crois que tu peux faire une croix sur tes dernières espérances, mon pauvre Rustik.

\- Ah ouais ?

\- Hum hum. Regarde.

Devant tous ses amis, elle s'emparait du visage d'Harold pour lui donner un tendre baiser. Il était surpris de son geste, mais ne pouvait s'empêchait de lui rendre son baiser. Chacun d'entre eux les regardait avec la bouche grande ouverte et des yeux ronds, tout comme le pauvre Rustik qui faisait des yeux de merlans frits. Accordant ensuite un doux regard et un sourire tendre à son sauveur, elle tournait la tête vers le dépiter.

\- Vu ta tête, je pense que le message est passé. Ose te moquer ou t'en prendre à lui encore une fois, et tu auras affaire à moi Rustik. Par la manière forte ou par ce genre de message. Pigé ?

\- Je... non, ce n'est pas possible...

\- Je crois qu'il a compris. Aller, on rentre. souriait-il

Devant tout le monde, il prenait la main d'Astrid avant d'échanger un sourire amuser avec elle. Rustik les regardait s'éloigner main dans la main, tel un couple. Ça l'écœurait au plus haut point.

\- Ce n'est pas possible... dites-moi que je rêve!

\- Je vois la même chose que toi. Donc non, tu rêves pas. se moquait Kranedur

\- J'hallucine... pas elle avec... lui ! non, non non non...

\- Hé ? je rêve où tu chiales ? souriait Kognedur en penchant la tête dans l'espoir de voir une larme

\- Moi je trouve ça trop mignon en fait. Pas vous ? souriait Varek

\- Mouais. Faut voir.

\- Hé frangin ! on parie le temps qu'ils tiendront ensemble ?

\- Ouais ! je parie... ton nouveau couteau qu'il ne tienne même pas une semaine !

\- Et moi je parie un sac de bourse de yak fraîche qu'ils n'en tiennent même pas deux !

\- Tenu !

Ils se cognaient leurs casques entre eux afin de sceller le pacte. Le reste de la troupe suivaient les jeunes amoureux et le forgeron, laissant Rustik suivre le mouvement tout en rageant de ce qu'il venait de voir. Et vu l'état relationnel entre elle et Harold, il n'avait pas fini d'enrager !

Quant à Harold et Astrid, ils avaient gagné quelque chose de bien plus précieux que la gloire ou un couteau tout neuf. Ils avaient gagné la confiance et l'amour.


End file.
